


The Phoenix, The Beta, & The Alpha

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bonding, Derek Loves Animals, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek befriends a young phoenix & Isaac completes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek sat alone on day. Pale green eyes staring at the woods in front on him as he sat on the porch of his family's house, this was where he usually came to think & be alone, & that was almost everyday. But this time was different, his wolf wanted him to follow the trail a mile off from his house, it was searching for something & Derek knew to obey the wolf. He stood up, dusted himself off, & allowed his wolf to lead him, knowing; it would never lead him astray.

***

The walk was nothing to Derek, he knew these woods like the back of his hand, & always jogged through them often. Derek halted at the command of his wolf, & turned to an old oak in the middle of a clearing, flowers all around it. He cocked his head to the side, sensing a supernatural presence in the field, his wolf growled; it was an enemy. Derek knew if his wolf wasn't fond of it, neither should he, so he carefully picked his way through the tall grass & flowers towards the tree. It's branches swaying slightly, Derek study the tree closely, eyes narrowing at the burnt ends of some of the leaves. He stepped over the roots easily until he was faced with the tree, it had a hole in it (probably from a woodpecker), he peered inside seeing a light glowing inside. Derek gasped & reached inside against his better judgment, what he pulled out was more shocking.

"A phoenix?" he murmured shocked. In the palms of his hands was a small bird made purely of flame, it glowed a deep blue & considering that was the hottest of any fire, surprised him more that he didn't get severely burned. The bird, whose eyes matched his alpha ones, chirped at him, & stood up; it was the size a robin at least. "How did you get here?" He asked it as if it were to answer. The bird merely chirped, & looked up at the darkening sky. The forecast predicted rain, "I better get you somewhere dry."

***

Derek returned to his loft with the small bird sitting on the leather of his Camaro. It remained quiet the entire ride, only singing along to rock songs or pop punk that came on the radio, apparently it knew Sum 41's 'Fat Lip'. He wrapped the bird in a towel & ran to his loft's elevator.

"Woah- Hey!" He exclaimed when the bird heated its body temperature. Derek flailed & threw the towel up just as it was consumed in flames. The bird hovered a foot above Derek's head, head cocked to the side as if challenging him. "Okay then, when you're flying I don't touch you... Got it." He murmured & shook his head. The bird flew out the elevator the moments the doors opened & to Derek's front door. He opened the door & the bird rushed inside, & perched atop his uncle's laptop. It chirped once more & tucked its wings against its body, then buried its head into its wing; falling asleep. Derek stared at the small flammable creature, wondering its purpose in life. He went upstairs to begin searching information about the bird.

***

"Ahh- what the fu- Derek!" Derek groaned but quickly walked downstairs. "What the hell is that little beast!" His uncle said in disgust. Derek looked momentarily at the bird, it had landed not far from his uncle now cowering in the corner. It seemed bigger than before, not as plump as it use to be, but skinnier now. Instead of chirping, it squawked at him, eyes no longer red but a bright yellow; more bright than the sun. Its feathers burning reds, oranges, & yellows.

He chuckled, "You fool it's a phoenix, haven't you seen more or less heard of one?" Derek asked sarcastic. Peter sniffed, & straightened his clothing, glaring at the bird than his nephew with his usual stuck up look. Derek whistled at the bird, "Come here." The bird light up & flew to him, landing easily on Derek's finger. Its feathers slicking down neatly & becoming shades of blue again.

"I have... But why is it it's here?" Peter asked, "Those things only lead to destruction." The bird looked at him, eyes narrowing before looking back at Derek, it squawked quietly as he scratched its head.

"This bird? She's harmless, leave her be before I tell her to burn you," he threatened feeling the bird becoming warmer.

Peter scoffed, "The blasted creature already fried my damn hair." He said, "Just- just keep it away from me... Little monster." With that Peter went up to his room. Derek looked at the bird, eyes soft & kind.

"Lets see... What do phoenix's eat?" He questioned himself. The bird hopped off his arm & glided easily to the fire place, he watched curiously as it began pecking at the coal in it, breaking it into smaller pieces than swallowing it. "Oh, well that solves that I guess?" Derek questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was first to find out about Hale- yes Derek was cliché as fuck & had to name the bird after his family. Only because said bird reminded him of them; strong, witty, stubborn, & loveable. Derek watched intensely as Stiles messed with the bird, that bird was family to Derek, & you can bet your ass he'd protect her.

"Oh my god she's beautiful!" Stiles squealed & looked at Hale, "You're beautiful." He breathed. Hale's tail feathers ruffled slightly, annoyance clearly written on her expression.

"Stiles, I warn you now... She only seems to like me," Derek said flipping absentmindedly through a magazine the teen brought with him. Stiles grew quiet for a few minutes & Derek looked over at him.

Stiles poked the bird, "Ouch! Fuck!" He said wagging his finger around before sticking it in his mouth. Derek smirked. Hale quickly hopped/walked over to Derek, over the last she days she had grown substantially. She was about the size of an eagle now, & her wingspan was nearly as long as Derek's arms.

"Good bird," Derek cooed quietly. Hale made an odd purring noise as the alpha wolf ran a hand over her plumage. Stiles walked over, Hale straightened her posture, & her yellow eyes narrowed.

"So how long have you had her?" Stiles asked picking up a piece of coal & tossing it to her. Once again Derek looked up at the obnoxious teen from the magazine.

"I don't know, a week maybe. What does it matter?" He asked gruffly & set down the paper book. Stiles reached for it only to be stopped my Hale's tail feathers hitting it, & setting it aflame.

"Hey!" He whined, Hale seemed to smirk even with a beak. Stiles murmured something indecipherable, "Anyways, this is where you've been? Cooped up in your house with a bird this entire time? Haven't you gone to the store lately?" Derek didn't reply, "Literally, there's barely any food here!" Stiles said opening a bare cabinet. Hale launched herself at the door Stiles held open, slamming it shut & scaring him half to death.

Derek net the bird's gaze, "Behave." Hale bowed her head slightly.

"Dumb bird! I hate you too!" Stiles said back childishly. The bird hissed at him, puffing up its crown of feathers at him. He stumbled back slightly. "Fine, you stay away from me then." Peter raised a brow as he entered the kitchen, eyes scanning over the teenage boy, then narrowing upon meeting the bird's gaze. It clicked its beak at him & hopped off the counter, following Derek to the front door.

***

Derek tried forcing the bird to the loft for obvious reasons. 1) People would freak out at a giant fire bird & 2) It was raining heavily & he worried about her flame going out.

"In the car. I can't have you dying on me," he said opening the door for her. Hale glared at him & spread her wings challengingly. "No," he said firmly & pointed a finger at her, "Don't you dare." Too late, Hale flapped a few times & quickly flew out into the rain. The droplets of water evaporated as they hit her body, sizzling slightly, & creating swirls of flames to rise from her body. Derek sighed & got in the car, pulled out the lot, & drove down to a nearby store.

***

Derek glanced up at the top of the store's sign, seeing Hale perched calmly atop it. He glanced around real quick.

"Get the hell down from there before you're seen!" He scolded. Hale hissed at him too, & ignored him, she unfazed by the rain now.

"Uh, excuse me, but who are you talking to?" A young woman asked softly. Derek looked at her, giving her his signature glare. "Yea- haha- uh, sorry... I'll be going now." She quickly skittered away. He glared once more at the bird & headed into the store.

***

Peter was laying on the couch, while Derek sat in the chair on his laptop. Both males had noticed Hale becoming more & more restless by the day. Peter glanced at his nephew, & cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Derek replied.

Peter smirked, "Can I speak with you alone for a minute?" Hale whizzed around looking evilly at the older wolf. She snapped her beak & flew easily up to Derek's room. Peter had taken Derek outside the loft, into the rainy weather where they stood under an awning.

"What is it now?" Derek asked.

"The bird- Hale, she's getting too big to live in a loft Derek. It's like putting a wolf in a dog kennel, & expecting it to just adapt. You have to release her back into the wild Derek, she doesn't belong in a place with wolves, foxes, & stupid teenage boys," Peter said seriously.

Derek sighed, "Peter, she'll-"

"Be let free. I've done my reading on her kind as well, the bigger she gets the hotter she will as well... Soon you won't be able to touch her even when she's as cool as she can get. Hale is a primordial phoenix- the first & only of her kind. Release her." Peter growled warningly.

Derek sighed at how right he was, "Fine. Fine I'll set her free. Now leave." Peter was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek awoke as he always did; with his arms curled around the phoenix. But this time it was different, in the bird's wake were ashes, not fiery feathers. Derek scrambled to stand, eyes blown wide at the pile of ashes in his bed.

"What the- Peter!" Derek yelled. Peter waltzed into the room, brow raising at the ash pile on his nephew's bed.

"Yes?" He questioned flatly.

"Have you seen Hale lately?" Derek asked still looking at the pile of ash. Peter had walked over to it & picked a little up.

"Last time I'd seen her was asleep with you... Bit you needn't worry nephew. Remember a phoenix turns to a pile of ashes every thousand or so years, then rises from them; young & new again." With that Peter exited the room.

***

Derek was restless the entire day, moping around without his feathered companion reeking havoc. Whether it be him, his pack, or his uncle (who deserve it for all the trouble). He didn't even trying choking Stiles when his tolerance was just about empty.

"Seriously, what's with him?" Scott questioned. Stiles shrugged.

"Maybe he's not feeling well," Kira suggested. Lydia rolled her eyes & went to take a seat in a chair.

"Oh my god... Derek, who's that?" Lydia asked not five minutes later. Derek looked up, brows rising at the sight in front of him. There stood a girl, her clothing reds & oranges, & yellows. Her eyes glowed a fierce yellow, her hair was a blood red, with orange feathers flowing with it. She looked about Scott & Stiles' age.

"Hi, I'm Hale," she murmured softly. Eyes wide like a doe's as she fidgeted with her hands. Derek stood & easily walked over to her, Hale didn't once flinch when he reached out a hand to cup her face. She blinked, allowing Derek to tilt her head to the side. On her tanned neck was the brand in the shape of a spiral, just a spiral.

"Hale, you're okay," he murmured pressing a kiss to her temple. Hale nodded & peeked over his shoulder to Stiles.

She smirked deviously at him, "As soon as I get my barings... I'm kicking your butt Stilinski." Hale said seriously. Stiles gulped. Scott & Kira chuckled softly, Lydia had disappeared out the loft already.

***

Isaac was ordered by Derek to show Hale around town. He didn't even know she existed until he walked into the loft ten minutes after she was "reborn". But he did enjoy seeing her yellow eyes light up upon seeing the bright lights of the carnival that was in town. Isaac agreed to take her.

"Ooo, can we go on that one?" She asked pointing at a rollercoaster. Isaac said yes reluctantly. They stood in line, chatting quietly when a cool breeze rolled by. Hale shivered & leaned against him, absorbing some of his warmth.

"Can't maintain your temp when you're human?" He asked curiously. Hale nodded .

"Exactly why I rarely shift... I can only keep my temperature like a human does," she mumbled back. Isaac looked up upon the laughter of the teens next to them, they might've been older but alas all that matter to him was the fact they were laughing at Hale.

"... The feathers..." one of them snickered. Isaac rolled his eyes seeing Hale had heard them too.

"Ouch! What the hell you got a problem?" Hale asked when on of them pulled out a feather. The guy chuckled & let it fall to the floor.

"What? Did you get into a fight with the bird?" He asked. Isaac shifted apprehensively, feeling his wolf awakening.

"No, but you're about to get in one." She threatened back. Isaac looked down as he reached for her hand. He found it but wasn't greeted with soft skin, but rough, scales & the sharp points of talons where fingertips should be.

"Don't Hale... He's not worth it," Isaac whispered quietly. Hale tried gaining control, but how could you when destruction, & devastation was something that you would always leave in your wake? How could she control all this energy coursing through her veins, she was a power source with unlimited possibilities, & Isaac just wanted her to stop.

"Isaac... I can't stop..." she whispered back quietly. He could see her eyes flaring up & the wide eyes of the others as they watched. The guy seemed to back down.

Isaac whispered, "Don't you see? He backed down, he's no longer a threat... He's scared." He said hand resting on her shoulder. Hale closed her eyes, growling quietly before turning around slowly, reopening her yellow eyes. Isaac sighed in relief & glared once more at the others. They were quiet the rest of the wait.

***

"C'mon, I've gotta get you home Hale," Isaac said. Hale rebelled & pulled away.

"Isaac you don't understand do you?" She asked flabbergasted.

Isaac raised a brow, "What'yada talking about bird brain?" Hale's hair ruffled at the insult.

"Silence your tongue boy, I'm older than you by centuries! Anyhow, I have no home, Derek took in the phoenix, not a teenage girl," Hale deadpanned.

"No you silly bird, he wants you there; bird or not. He enjoys your companion, if he hadn't he would've booted you," Isaac said stepping closer.

She groaned, "Being a primordial phoenix isn't the easiest thing in the world... Taking care of them isn't a walk in the park either." Hale said, "There's precautions & dangers with me being around, with raising me... Granted I'm adult by my kinds standards." She added.

"How old is adult by your species standards?" Isaac asked.

"Mmm... Sixteen? No, no, fifteen," she corrected herself. "But that's besides the point... I don't belong here. Lahey, this is your pack, not my flock. Even then phoenix's live relatively lonely lives." Hale said.

"My pack is far from normal, Kira's a fox, Stiles is human, Lydia's a banshee, we're allies with a hunter, then the rest of us are wolves... Weirdest pack I've heard of." He said smiling. Hale smiled back small.

"Okay, you're not normal so what?" The phoenix asked.

"Exactly, none of us lead lives we say we do. Neither do you, you're pack already. Whether you like it or not." He said. Hale pouted but didn't argue, Isaac smiled & leaned down slowly, pressing his lips to hers in a brief kiss. Maybe this was where she belonged after all.


End file.
